An Implicit Recognition
by Kim-HyeRim
Summary: Joonmyun yang selama ini tidak berani mengatakan perasaannya pada Kris dan Kyungsoo yang mencoba untuk membantu masalah author baru! BL! Crack couple/Krisho! Oneshot!


**An Implicit Recognition**

**.**

**.**

**Cast:**

**Kim Joonmyun (Suho)**

**Do Kyungsoo (D.O)**

**Wu Yifan (Kris)**

**Pairing: Krisho**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance (mungkin)**

**Warning: Boys Love(BL), uke!Suho, OOC, typo, kependekan(atau kepanjangan) dan lain-lain**

**.**

**.**

**Kalo gak suka jangan baca**

**Sudah diperingatkan!**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading :D**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Joonmyun terlihat duduk di sofa dorm sambil menyesap segelas teh hijau buatan Kyungsoo. Matanya menatap lurus ke layar yang menyala didepannya.

"Hai, hyung!"

"Uhuk.. uhuk"

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba duduk disampingnya sambil menepuk bahunya, membuat Joonmyun tersedak. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya memasang watados-wajah tanpa dosa-dan nyengir gaje. Joonmyun mendelik.

"Kau ini, kalau aku mati bagaimana?!"seru Joonmyun agak berlebihan.

"Ish, hyung berlebihan sekali"ujar Kyungsoo sambil meletakkan segelas air putih yang dibawanya dari dapur. Joonmyun mendengus.

"Terserahlah"ia kembali meminum green tea nya. Lama mereka berdiam, tiba-tiba Kyungsoo berkicau(?)

"Hyung, apa kau menyukai Kris hyung?"

"UHUK! UHUK!"

Joonmyun kembali tersedak-namun kali ini lebih keras. Kali ini Kyungsoo merasa bersalah. Ia meraih air putih didepannya dan menyodorkannya pada Joonmyun. Joonmyun meminum air tersebut dengan cepat, lalu terengah-engah sesudahnya.

"Beruntung aku selamat, Kyung! Sudah dua kali aku tersedak"gerutu Joonmyun.

"Hehe, maaf hyung. Tapi, biskah hyung menjawab pertanyaanku tadi?"Kyungsoo menagih jawaban (?) atas pertanyaannya tadi.

"Apa aku harus menjawabnya? Ini privasi!"ujar Joonmyun sewot. Kyungsoo menyeringai jahil.

"Hehe~kau terlihat menutupinya, hyung. Ayolah~katakan saja. Aku tahu kau selalu memerhatikannya secara diam-diam"bujuk Kyungsoo. Joonmyun menghela nafas. Kyungsoo yang biasanya tidak terlalu banyak tingkah, kini seperti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Ish! Baiklah! Aku memang menyukainya! Lebih dari itu, aku mencintainya"suara Joonmyun menjadi pelan saat mengatakan 'aku mencintainya' namun masih bisa didengar Kyungsoo. Kyungoo terkikik geli.

"Ya! Kenapa tertawa?"

Kikikan Kyungsoo berubah menjadi tawa. Suho yang mendengarnya menjadi jengkel. Sungguh, ia kesal sekali pada Kyungsoo hari ini. Ingin rasanya menendangnya dari sini. Namun, nanti Exo akan kehilangan salah satu vokalisnya. Dan tidak ada lagi masakan enak Kyungsoo. Oh, oke. Kembali ke permasalahan.

"Lalu sejak kapan hyung menyukainya? Oh, tidak tidak, bukan menyukai tapi 'mencintai'"goda Kyungsoo sambil menekankan kata 'mencintai'.

"Sejak... Eum sejak kapan yah? Mungkin saat debut"Kyungsoo membulatkan mata juga mulutnya.

"Wah, lama juga ya? Kau hebat, hyung!"seru Kyungsoo.

"Lama kelamaan kau seperti Chanyeol, ya?"Kyungsoo mempotkan bibir kissable nya.

"Kau tidak berniat untuk mengatakan perasaanmu?"tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku takut. Aku tau aku pengecut. Aku takut ia menolakku, atau ia menjauhiku. Aku tidak ingin sakit hati. Walau aku sudah cukup sakit hati melihat kedekatannya dengan member lain terutama Yixing. Mereka dekat sekali. Patut saja kalau ia menyukai Yixing, ia itu pandai menari, manis, dan bisa memasak. Aku bahkan hanya bisa memasak ramyun"Kyungsoo memegang kedua bahu Joonmyun lalu mengguncangnya dengan gemas.

"Hyuung!Jangan merendahkan diri seperti itu. Kau juga manis hyung. Suaramu itu lembut, menenangkan hati. Kami menyukai senyumanmu. Kau selalu menenangkan kami dengan senyuman dan tutur kata lembutmu. Kalau kau tersenyum kau semakin manis"hibur Kyungsoo.

"Tapi aku laki-laki, Kyung"gerutu Joonmyun.

"Kau itu laki-laki manis"-Kyungsoo

"Kau juga laki-laki manis"balas Joonmyun tak mau kalah. Kyungsoo berdecak kesal. Ia kalah telak.

Tring!

Ponsel milik Kyungsoo berbunyi. Ia membuka isi pesan yang masuk. Kemudian segera menatap ke belakang Joonmyun. Joonmyun terheran-heran"Kenapa, Kyung?"

"Lihat kebelakang"

Joonmyun menurut. Ia melihat kebelakang dan-

Bruk

-ia pingsan.

"Joonmyun hyung! Kenapa kau pingsan? Aigoo~Kris hyung cepat tolong aku!"

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian Suho pingsan dan Kyungsoo berteriak heboh, Kris mengangkat Joonmyun menuju kamar nya dan menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk pergi. Kyungsoo menurut. Ia pikir semua akan terselesaikan. Kris mengambil kursi kecil dan duduk disamping ranjangnya sambil mengamati Joonmyun yang belum sadarkan diri.'Apa benar yang dikatakan Joonmyun tadi?'Kris bergelut dengan pemikirannya sendiri, sampai ia tidak sadar kalau Joonmyun sudah sadar. Sampai gerakan tiba-tiba dari Joonmyun mengejutkannya."Hey, kau kenapa?"tanya Kris sambil berusaha mengambil bantal yang menutupi wajah Joonmyun. Joonmyun tetap menutupi wajahnya. Hingga Kris berhasil mengambil bantalnya. Ia sekarang menutupi seluruh tubuhya dengan selimut. Kris menghela nafas.

"Kau kenapa? Katakan"ujar Kris lembut. Hati Joonmyun berdebar mendengar suara lembut Kris. Ia menampakkan setengah wajahnya."Apa kau mendengar pembicaraanku dengan Kyungsoo tadi?"tanya Suho pelan. Kris terkekeh, jadi ini penyebab Joonmyun menutupi wajahnya.

"K-kenapa tertawa?"tanya Joonmyun lagi.

"Kalau aku mendengarnya? Bagaimana?"goda Kris. Namun tiba-tiba Joonmyun terisak. Kris panik sendiri."E-eh? Kenapa menangis?"Suho menekuk lututnya melipat kedua tangannya dan menangis disana."A-aku, hiks.. abaikan perkataanku tadi, hiks.. anggap saja.. K-kau tidak pernah mendengarnya"Joonmyun berujar dengan susah payah diantara isakkannya. Kris tersenyum lembut lalu mengusap lembut surai pirang pucat Joonmyun. Mau tak mau Joonmyun mengangkat kepalanya. Wajahnya basah oleh airmata. Matanya memerah begitu pula hidungnya. Ia sudah berhenti menangis."Kenapa menangis, hm?"Suho tidak menjawab, ia menunduk sambil memainkan jemarinya."Apa yang kau rasakan?"Joonmyun menggeleng.

"Kau cemas? Atau takut? Sakit hati?"

"Semuanya. Semuanya seperti tercampur menjadi satu. Aku takut akan perasaanku sendiri. Aku sedikit merasa lega saat kau sudah mengetahui perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Aku cemas saat kau pergi tanpa penyamaran. Dan aku merasa sakit hati, saat kau dekat dengan yang lain"Joonmyun menghela nafas. Lalu kembali berucap.

"Aku tidak berani mengatakan ini. Karena aku tidak pernah tahu perasaanmu. Kau selalu dekat dengan Yixing. Kalian terlihat sangat serasi. Uh, a-aku aku-Hmph!"tidak ingin Joonmyun memojokkan dirinya sendiri, ia membungkam bibirnya dengan ciuman. Joonmyun membelalak. Tak percaya bahwa Kris mencium bibirnya-bahkan melumatnya dengan lembut. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia melepas tautan mereka.

"Jangan takut, jangan cemas. Karena aku mencintaimu"kalimat tersebut mampu membuat Joonmyun terharu dan menerjang Kris. Dengan erat ia memeluk Kris. Kris membalas pelukanya dan mengusap punggung Joonmyun."Kau benar-benar mencintaiku?"Tanya Joonmyun.

"Ya, untuk apa aku berbohong padamu?"Joonmyun tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia kembali memeluk Kris. Tak lama kemudian, Kris bersuara.

"Jadi, apa sekarang kita pacaran?"Tanya Kris. Joonmyun mengangguk lalu tersenyum sumringah.

.

.

END

.

.

-Omake-

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ssst~jangan berisik"

"Kyungsoo hyung, Sehun, kalian sedang apa?"

"Sst~! Kubilang jangan berisik!"

Kai yang kebingungan hanya ikutan mengintip dibalik pintu. Setelah melihatnya, ia menutupi mata Sehun."Ish, Kai! Lepas!"seru Sehun. "Kau masih bocah, jangan melihat yang seperti itu"

"Kita bahkan lahir ditahun yang sama"

"Sudah jangan protes!"Kai pergi menyeret Sehun dari sana. Sedangkan Kyungsoo tersenyum senang.

"Akhirnya, mereka bersatu"

Beneran END

* * *

Author corner:

Annyeong~Saya hanya seorang dari sekian banyak readers yang mencoba untuk mempublish sebuah ff disini. Saya masih pemula. Jadi wajar kalau masih banyak terdapat kesalahan. Saya harap ada yang mereview ff gaje tidak bermutu ini. Yaudah, kalau begitu saya pamit dulu.

Bye~bye~

Review Juseyo~ hehehe :D


End file.
